The Fantasy Absurdity
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: Amy Farrah Fowler was an ordinary girl, who just wanted to escape her boring world with mobile games and made believe worlds, but when she awakens to tragedy and magic surrounding her, will she find it in her heart to stay and help? Or will she abandon them in favor of returning to her real world of peace and tranquility?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own Big Bang Theory, and seeing as this story will be AU, I hope you guys will find it enjoyable. Furthermore, some characteristics and themes in this story may already exist, so be prepared to a few similarities._

* * *

**The Fantasy Absurdity**

_**Chapter 1**_

_The Realistic Stimulation_

* * *

Amy Farrah Fowler had always been an ordinary girl. With an overprotective mother and a meek father, she grew up being sheltered and rarely left the house unless her parents allowed her to. So, as a way to entertain herself, she read, she played the harp, she sewed and quilted and did everything everyone would find as boring.

She tried looking for friends, but smart shaming was quite rampant around her school…

Or any school she's been in as a matter of fact.

So she stopped trying, stopped looking for friends, looking for dates; just plainly stopped trying to fit in.

And when she moved away to pursue higher education, she finally found an outlet…

In the form of a phone her mother finally let her have.

She started out playing games, just the ones already in it; snake, bounce space impact, those sorts of games. And then the androids came in and she got a little curious, played Doodle Jump, Temple Run, and the like. And then the smart phones came, and so did more mobile games, RPGs and the like. She got in on them too, tried out a few, found some boring and uninstalled them…

Currently she was playing a new game.

It was late at night, but recently she hadn't been able to sleep until the wee hours of the morning came. So she found a new past time. Opening the app on her phone and waiting for it to load. She had stumbled upon it on pure coincidence. She was getting bored with the current game she's been playing, so she was looking for something new and finally saw something interesting enough.

It was called the Big Bang Order.*

_It seems simple enough._

Amy thought as she goes through the tutorial, and then finally gets into the story…

_Interesting_, Amy thought as she continues tapping away, _here I thought it would just be a game with a few trivialities here and there. _Reading the story, she finds herself feeling sleep starting to kick in. Yawning every now and then, Amy finds herself slowly slipping away from consciousness as she fell asleep, while still in the orientation section of the game.

.

.

.

"You okay little lady?" asked a woman as she hovered above Amy, who felt as if she was floating. It was only a few moments more until Amy realized she had been standing up. She wobbled a little bit, but thankfully she got back on her feet, "Call me Dr. Wolowitz," she introduced and handed her a card, "You dropped this along the way when you've been sleepwalking."

"Oh," Amy said, taking it, "Thank you." she looked down to see what it was and frowned at the information. Her face was there, but the information listed didn't make sense.

_**Name: **__Amelia_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Birthday: **__December 15_

_**Class: **__Master* _

_***No. of Servants: **__none_

_***No. of Crafts Essences: **__none_

_***Saint Quartz: **__30_

_***Mana Prisms: **__300_

_***Quantum Points: **__1,000,000_

Amy frowned. All this information was the information in the game she was just playing but fell asleep on. What was happening? She didn't understand at all. "If you don't mind me asking, what am I doing here?" she asked after reading it over.

"Well let's see, you were brought here in your room, and I was called on to check on you." she explained, "Apparently it's an after effect on that fakakta simulator you were placed in."

"S – simulator?" she stuttered and frowned, "What simulator?"

"Yes. Judging on your information, you're the rookie who just got here and then went to piss of the director."

"Wha – what?!" Amy panicked, "I pissed of the director? I swear I don't remember-"

"Relax honey," she said, "She yells at me too, so I just yell right back at her." She shrugged, "With the Rayshift about to start, everyone's been busy, but I'm not needed as long as those coffins hold up."

"Wait, what coffins?"

"For the Rayshift."

"And what's a Rayshift?" Dr. Wolowitz just stared at her for a moment before shrugging…

"If I know I'd tell ya, but for now, all we need to do is relax." She said and sat down. She rummaged through her lab coat's pocket and held out a lollipop, "Here, have a candy. I ate all the red ones, so all that's left are the little greens." Amy accepted it wearily and sat down before looking around, "So what is this place?" she asked and Dr. Wolowitz plucked out another green lollipop and sucked on it before she began explaining where they were…

" – and that's it!" Dr. Wolowitz finished, "That's all this place is." Suddenly a beep sounded from her pocket and a voice with a speech impediment began to speak…

"Dr. Wolowitz, we're about to start Rayshifting here, please proceed to the Control Room immediately." The voice proceeded, "Class A seems to be in perfect condition, but there are slight abnormalities with Class B."

"Oh alright." Dr. Wolowitz grumbled before she stood up, "Well, you rest easy now little lady."

Just as Dr. Wolowitz stood up, alarms started ringing and red lights started blinking. Amy stood up in fright as well and came up behind Dr. Wolowitz. "Oh my, my poor baby's in the coffins! Hurry up or he's going to die!" she yelled at Amy and started running, despite the fact she didn't know what was going on.

.

.

.

As soon as the machine started up, the alarms began blaring. The masters that have been secured inside the Rayshift coffins began to malfunction, voices outside started yelling out orders and readings.

"What's happening!?" exclaimed Leslie Winkle, one of the chief science officers on Rayshift. Barry Kripke, who was another science officer of equal rank, was also busy in trying to decipher what went wrong…

"Uh – oh." Barry said as he looked at Sheba, a spherical representation of Earth that had begun to glow a fiery red instead of its normal bluish hue, "Looks like instead of propelling the Masters towards the singularity, it seems like something used the leyline to enter our timeline instead!" he exclaimed…

"Well, can we get a reading on what or who they are?!" Leslie exclaimed back as she tried to eject the masters from the coffins. Barry switched some controls as he tried to see what it was that was making a fuss, when the Director finally came up behind them looking at their monitors…

"Director Hofstadter." Leslie saluted, "We're trying to eject the masters as soon as we can, but the coffins are jamming!"

"The incoming readings indicate extremely high magical circuits." Barry added, "I'm guessing they are servants!"

"Guessing?" Director Hofstadter raised her eyebrow as she stared at them at a steely manner, "Ms. Winkle, if you don't get my son and the other forty-six masters out of those coffins, there will be serious consequences both from me and the president of the Atlas Institute, President Siebert. And Mr. Kripke, I expect you to make accurate findings and not a bunch of guesses, so get to working on an accurate answer!"

"Yes ma'am!"

.

.

.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!_ Amy exclaimed to herself as she followed Dr. Wolowitz running through the hallways as the alarms blared everywhere around them. People in uniform were also running back and forth, doors sliding open and closed like in some sort of high budget sci-fi movie. Amy couldn't believe she was actually here, _I must be dreaming, surely I must still be dreaming! _She exclaimed before bumping into someone. The personnel yelped as he was bumped into as well, and he shook his head for a moment before realizing he had just bumped into her…

"Oh I'm sorry! I was panicking so much I didn't see you!" he exclaimed and helped Amy up. If she wasn't in a hurry, panicked or confused, she might have regarded him as a little sickly looking and looked to be at death's door, but with the red lights flashing, she couldn't be sure, or even be bothered to be sure, "Oh," he exclaimed as he saw her ID, "You're the 48th master!" he said, before they heard Dr. Wolowitz for them to hurry up to the control room, "Oh Debbie's heading for the main source of trouble!" he exclaimed, looking as if he was about to fall apart…

"Debbie?" Amy asked in confusion and in slight disbelief…

"Oh, Dr. Wolowitz, although I guess a mother's love is strong in this case. Howard's just managed to convince her to let them join in on the Rayshift program and now it all went kaboom!" he panicked again, and Amy let out a sigh before running after Dr. Wolowitz once again. He stared at her for a moment before groaning in panic as he followed them in a begrudging manner. After all, he didn't want to die alone.

.

.

.

The beeping was now starting to quicken, the monitors started going crazy as the circuits began to burst one by one. The main entrance's door that was stuck midway to a close was then pried open by the panicked Dr. Wolowitz, who was soon followed by Amy, and a janitorial staff, who seemed to be ready to pass out at a moment's notice. "Dr. Wolowitz." Director Hofstadter acknowledged before glaring at Amy, "And the rookie master I decided to exclude in the project." She said before turning to the doctor, "The vitals of all forty-seven masters seem to still be holding, but we still can't pinpoint what went wrong."

"Oh, where's my little bubula?!" Dr. Wolowitz wailed as she looked for her son's vitals, "Oh there he is! Wait!" she paused as she looked at his vitals and to another. Amy came up beside her as she watched what was happening. It seemed like Dr. Wolowitz was pulling off random files over the forty-seven coffins, but then Amy began to detect a pattern. Somehow their readings have begun to rapidly increase, and as Amy tried to read what the chart was all about the beeping of the alarm just turned into a one long siren…

"It's gonna blow!" exclaimed Barry and everyone started to panic and ran…

"Stewie run!" exclaimed Dr. Wolowitz as she saw Stuart, the janitor Amy bumped into, trying to pry open one of the coffins. Suddenly an explosion blasted and knocked Stuart at the side of the coffin, and the coffin's light turned red, indicating the person in it was approaching a critical condition, "Oh my!" and Dr. Wolowitz ran to them to assess the damage, forgetting the situation they are in…

"Dr. Wolowitz don't-" Director Hofstadter started to warn when the ceiling caved in, and fell atop Dr. Wolowitz and another coffin, but this time, the light was out, and it was clear the person inside hadn't made it. She cursed under her breath and turned to Amy, "Master Amelia," she said as she stared at Amy's identification, "Evacuate the premises immediately, and as soon as you can, immediately send out a distress signal. Officer Winkle and Officer Kripke, escort her!" she ordered and the two science officers nodded and dragged Amy out with them.

Amy didn't know what to do but follow them out. Director Hofstadter watched as another part of the ceiling fell right on top of their only exit and she let out a sigh, carefully maneuvering her way towards her son's own coffin and let out a sigh. "I'm so… sorry Leonard dear." She mumbled under her breath…

And the entire room exploded.

.

.

.

"Dear Lord help us!" Mary Cooper, the head nurse prayed as she waited by the clinic. Her daughter, Melissa, or as they liked to call her Missy, had been opted out of the Rayshift program because she hadn't made the cut so she had been staying with her mother in the clinic as the program started, but Sheldon, her other son was one of the top candidates. George Jr., or Georgie, one of the maintenance heads suddenly burst through the clinic doors and let out a sigh as he spotted them both and Mary let out a cry of relief…

"Georgie, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I am momma, Missy, you alright?" he asked his little sister who sniffed and nodded, he looked around as he hugged them both to him before pulling away, "Where's Shelly?"

"Shelly was in the Rayshift program-" Mary started when Georgie let out a frantic breath…

"What!?" he exclaimed, "But momma! The Control Room where the Rayshift program was supposed to be in just exploded!" he exclaimed, "If you're telling me Shelly was in there-"

"Oh God!" Missy cried out, as Mary let out a distressed wail. They hadn't known where the explosions came from, but they knew there was an accident somewhere, "No, not Shelly no!"

Suddenly two science officers burst through the doors as well, it was Officer Winkle and Officer Kripke, "What are you waiting for, a firetruck?!" Winkle exclaimed as she saw the clinical staff on standby, "Let's move out! Evacuation procedures are in full effect now! Nurse Cooper!" she exclaimed, "As senior officer, you should've initiated the evacuation!"

"We're waiting for Dr. Wolowitz's-"

"Dr. Wolowitz is dead!" butted in Kripke, "Now you're in charge of the medical department, you handle everything now, and start evacuating!"

"Hold on!" exclaimed the Chief Rostenkowski, who over heard the conversation, "You were in the control room? Were there any other survivors?" he asked as he held Kripke by the shoulders, "Damn it, my daughter's one of the candidates of the Rayshift program, I have the right to know!"

"Director Hofstadter was the only one left alive sir!" Leslie Winkle said, "With debris falling all over the Control Room and that explosion just now, I doubt even she remained alive." She finished. The building shook once more, and Chief Rostenkowksi steeled his resolved and held back his tears…

"You heard them! Evacuate the premises!" he barked, his voice cracking a little. Amy, who had stayed silent felt like she was about to cry. Parents losing their children, siblings losing siblings…

What nightmare had she gotten herself into?

.

_**To be continued.**_

.

* * *

_Additional Notes*_

_*The original game I am currently basing on is actually named __**Fate Grand Order**__, the English version. You can check out that game if you want, and you can also not check out that game if you find it tedious. Now if you already know the game, I will just tell you, I will be following closely what happens there, but there will be some things I will change, as evident of what just happened in this chapter. Now onto the vocabulary or terminologies I have used in this chapter that is new:_

* * *

_**Master**_

_This is the type class of all 47 candidates in the Rayshift program, additional information shall be provided as the story goes, but essentially, the Master controls the servant._

_**Servant**_

_It is a summoned hero, made possible through summoning circle made over a leyline, which is a magical pathway, or something of similar nature. Further information will be provided as the story goes on_

_**Saint Quartz, Mana Prisms, and Quantum Points**_

_These are a form of currency, but they will be revealed later on, for what purpose they provide as the story goes on further._

_**Atlas Institute**_

_This is the main institute that handles all the operations. The entire facility that just blew up is also just one of its many facilities. Its purpose closely resembles the purpose of the game, but more will be revealed the further this story goes._

_**Sheba**_

_It is of spherical shape, and hangs around at the center of the control room. It normally glows of a soft bluish hue and takes the form of the earth. Its purpose will be revealed as the story proceeds further._

* * *

_And as you may have noticed I may have tinkered a bit with the titles and occupations of the other characters, well, as I said, this is an AU story, so it's an Alternate Universe, but I'm sure you're already aware of that. If you have any questions, concerns, comments, please leave a review!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcome but please, no flaming._


	2. Open Letter

This is not a story chapter, but rather a notice…

I'm sorry about this, but I feel it to be quite unfair for you guys, so here it is…

I'll be deleting all the current chapters of my unfinished stories, the completed ones will stay the same, but I'll have to do it for the unfinished ones because you guys have waited for so long, and although I know where the stories are headed, most of the plotlines have been forgotten, and some I just don't feel like it anymore…

But I do promise, as soon as I managed to write a good deal of chapters to keep you satisfied I will begin updating that story, until then, thank you so much for your _**undying **_patience and support.

I feel like I owe you an explanation to these changes, and well here it goes:

For the past couple years, I've been flunking classes, and I'm already on my sixth year in college, and hopefully, only one more year left to go before I am eligible for graduation. And as such, that does suck out the collective juices out of my system, and I've been neglecting every passion I've once had.

And no amount of apology will erase the fact you guys have been waiting for possibly _**years**_ for an update. And I am ashamed of that fact.

So, as an apology, I will be doing my best to give you the best stories that I can make, but sad to say, when I read my stories, the ones currently published anyway, I cannot, for the life of me, kick start my brain to write a continuation.

For a year now I've struggled with putting my stories up for adoption, but I know writing is my passion, and I still want to continue these stories the way I want them to be made. Yes, I know, a bit selfish of me, but I can't let my stories go…

So as a solution, I decided to pull out the unfinished ones, but will leave every first chapter untouched until I can reconstruct the entire plotlines and begin successive updates. Don't worry, the first chapters will be edited and reconstructed as well, but I'll leave them out from the deletion just so that you can be updated when I start it again.

But hey, if you decide you don't want to, that's fine. No worries…

But if you decide you want to stick around and read the improvements, then I will promise to do my best not to let you guys down.

Thank you so much for everything.

Love,

Hpnarutardsjedipirate1234

PS: if you're wondering which course I keep flunking, it's a bachelor's degree in chemical engineering.


End file.
